Rescue
by Gleek318
Summary: The events taking place after Damian rescues Nuke from the evil creepy twins.


**So I was watching the kidnapping storyline again and an idea struck me. Hope you like it!!**

Damian stood over Zac and Zoe pointing the gun at them. Defending and protecting me and Noah.

Weird, I never would've thought that one day Damian Grimaldi would be saving me and my boyfriend's lives. He told Zac to untie us, saying they better pray they didn't hurt Noah to badly. Did Damian really say that? About his son's _boyfriend_?

Anyway I couldn't worry about that now. I was finally free of my restraints and the only thing on my mind was Noah. The second he was untied he began to slump over, but I caught him in time and cradled his head in my arms like a mother holding her newborn child.

"Noah thank god." Was the only thing I could say, thank god he got Zoe in a headlock like that. Thank god Damian was here. Just thank god I was able to hold him again! Even if he was fading away from me.

I couldn't believe it, Noah. My big, strong, beautiful Noah was slipping through my fingers and I had no way to help him.

After what seemed like an eternity Margo and another cop came busting in the door.

"Everyone freeze, police. Are you two okay?" Margo said. Ha yeah we were only kidnapped… and the love of my life has been shot! We're just peachy! Of course I couldn't say that to her so I said this instead.

"I'm fine. Noah needs a doctor." Then Margo started talking again. This time to Damian. I wasn't listening to what she was saying even a little. Here I was holding Noah in my arms while his blood flows down his arm staining both of our shirts. I don't even know if he's still awake and Mrs. Worst-cop-EVER is wasting time reprimanding the guy who saved our lives! Finally I had to say something.

"Margo please! You need to call 911!" I screamed raking my fingers through Noah's beautiful locks of hair. GODDAMMIT! Why wasn't anyone helping this man MY man! He needs someone and the only thing I get through all of my pleas is 'the ambulance is on it's way'? I hated this! I hate waiting!

As the Manson twins were being arrested I looked down at Noah and pulled his head closer to my chest, keeping him as close to me as possible. All the while refusing to believe that this was it, that I was going to loose him. We had been through to much for it to be over just like that.

Damian offered a hand to pull me up but I pushed him away.

"Luciano you've been on the floor for hours." He said trying to get me up, I tried to even my voice out so as not to yell at him. After all he had done he didn't deserve it.

"No I'm staying down here until Noah gets in to the ambulance." Damian kneeled down with me.

"I promise you they will pay for doing this to him." I turned to him and smiled gratefully, tears filling my eyes.

"Thank you Damian. So much. If it wasn't for you I might have lost him. But, right now I need to stay with him. Could you please go and watch for the ambulance?" Damian nodded his head understandingly and stepped away.

My knees were starting to ache from kneeling so I slid Noah away from the pole so I could slide in behind him and place him between my legs. I pulled him so his back was right against my chest and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

He felt so cold, but his head was warm and sweating. My poor baby. He didn't deserve this! My beautiful man wounded and feverish, his breathing erratic. He looked like a sick child, so vulnerable is was just so…not Noah. I felt so guilty for getting him involved with all of this. Those damn twins were gonna fry.

I pulled Noah's sweating head up and kissed his cheek. Bringing his ear to mine so I could whisper to him.

"It's gonna be alright baby. Everything will be fine. The ambulance is on it's way. I promise I will not leave your side. I love you baby, your gonna be alright." I saw Noah open his eyes and look up at me, his eyes screaming for help but he would be to proud to admit it.

"Luke.." He said his words coming out wounded. "Luke I love you so much." The way he was talking sounded so final, like he was saying goodbye and I just wouldn't have that.

"Noah Mayer don't. Don't you dare even think this is it. Your not getting rid of me that easy." I said almost in tears, pulling his head closer so I could kiss it some more. Just then two paramedics walked in, one male and one female. The male one kneeled down and took a look at Noah.

"How long ago was he shot?" He asked examining my love. I racked my brain trying to think of just when the bullet entered his arm and our lives but I couldn't come up with anything, choking back more tears I answered him.

"Maybe a little over a day? I don't know time kind of stood still. But there are pain killers on that desk over there." The paramedic nodded and signaled to the female one to put Noah on the gurney as he grabbed the pills.

Just like that Noah was taken from my arms and I was instead holding his hand, walking to the ambulance. But before I could go in, the male paramedic stopped me.

"Family only." He said and tried to wheel Noah away, but I held the grip on his hand tight.

"I'm his boyfriend." I said angrily.

"Like I said, family only." The man instructed. I just looked at him pure rage boiling through me.

"I just spent the last few days in my own private hell. Watching the love of my life get shot, and being defenseless to help him. The only thing that kept us going was the knowledge that we ARE family. Now step aside before I show you where you can stick your stethoscope." He stepped back and I joined Noah and the female paramedic in the ambulance.

Before closing the doors she nodded to the guy and said.

"Get in the front and drive. NOW." With a significant amount of rage packed in her voice. When we started moving she smiled at me and spoke.

"My girlfriend has been begging me to tell him off for years. Big homophobe." I smiled at her, grateful for the cheeriness before looking back down at Noah and running my free hand through his beautiful, now sweat soaked hair.

"How long you two been together?" She asked while inspecting Noah's arm. I thought she was just trying to get my mind off of the whole situation, but she sounded genuinely interested.

"A year and 5 months." I said not looking away from my love, but softening my voice as I talked to her. By the time I asked what I wanted to, my voice was full of anticipation and tears.

"So..can you tell me if we're gonna make it to our two year? I mean when we get to the hospital and I have to let go of his hand….I have to know it won't be the last time." I finished crying softly. I desperately needed an answer to this question. I kept promising Noah all would be okay and I needed to know I wasn't lying. The paramedic, who I later learned was named Amanda looked at Noah's arm for another few minutes before answering.

"The wound is infected and he'll need medication, maybe stitches. But, don't worry. He's gonna be around for a long long time." She said sweetly staring at me as though knowing how much her words meant. I swear I was so happy I almost burst.

He was really gonna be okay. I didn't have to worry. I wasn't loosing him. I looked down at him and smiled. I loved him so much nothing in the world could ever change that. Amana pt something into his iv drip and I saw him briefly open his eyes and look at me.

"I missed those dimples." He said, his voice rough and gravely. Smiling his beautiful teethy smile at me, though with the pain it was only half as big.

I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips remembering my earlier promise.

"Get used to em babe. These dimples are gonna be yours forever."

**Well what did you think? The little green button is begging to be pushed! Come on, you know you can do it! You'll make the button very happy!**


End file.
